Return of Clancy
See also: Return of Clancy/Info. Clancy comes back, and teams up with the Nanochips. Plot Way back, after Clancy was supposedly killed, the bugs that attacked Clancy went away. Clancy was laying there, unconscious. He woke up a few minutes later to see two aliens walking toward him: Zeno and Fich! (Clancy): Who... Who are you? (Zeno): We're a couple of villains looking for recruits for our boss. We understand you have this way with bugs, correct? (Clancy): Yes. (Fich): Would you like to know why we picked you? When you were a baby, you got a disease. You were about to die. But then, your parents agreed to get a lifesaving operation done on you. The doctors took a Nanochip that they've been studying since they found it, and wired it to you. He held one up. (Fich): This is a Nanochip. It's actually alive. We're working with them and all for a boss. We need you as a recruit because you, with that Nanochip inside you, can talk to them better than we can. In fact, that Nanochip is how you can control bugs at all! (Clancy): Can I get revenge on Tennyson and the Forever Knights? (Zeno): Sure! [[Ben 10: Multi Trixes Theme Song|''Theme song!]] Ben and Co. were walking out of Burger Shack, each with a half full chili-fry container. (Ben): If we want to stop the Nanochips, (eats some fries,) we've gotta think up a plan. (eats some fries) (Kevin, eating): Yeah. *''BURP!* (Ben and Gwen): Kevin! They got into their car, drove around the corner of the building, and stopped abruptly. Clancy was in front of them! (Ben): Clancy? Haven't seen you since Season 2! (Clancy): Now, Ben, you know how I hate breaking the fourth wall! Anyway, I've teamed up with Zeno and Fich, who will come in about... now! They weren't there. After a few minutes, Clancy got annoyed. (Ben): Come on, Clancy, you've gotta do better than that! (Clancy): Hold on a minute! He picked up his cell phone and made a call, apparently to Zeno and Fich. (Zeno): Hello? (Clancy): WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! (Zeno): Well, we got stuck in traffic, then we decided to bypass it with spaceship mode. A Plumber ship came out of stealth mode soon after, and made us land on top of a building. (Clancy): Then what. Camera shows Zeno's face up close. (Zeno): Well, the Plumber questioned us, we attacked him, he subdued us, and, well... Camera zoomes out, showing Zeno and Fich in normal view. They were in a cell on the Plumber ship. (Zeno): ...we were arrested. (Clancy): You nincompoops! Do something! The Plumber flying the ship heard Clancy's loud voice on Zeno's cell phone, and zapped the phone with a laser gun. (Plumber): No phones! (Clancy): I said, do something! ........ Ugh! He threw the phone down. (Clancy): Do I have to do everything myself? (Ben): Apparently. (Transform) Bubbles! (Clancy): That's the best you've got? Watch and learn! His skin suddenly ripped in places, and it all came off as Clancy mutated into his bug form! (Clancy): I can now voluntarily change between my human and bug forms! (Ben): Well, this isn't the best I've got either! Now, I can evolve this guy into... (slaps Omnitrix) Water Hazard! Ben shot water at Clancy, knocking him down, but Clancy summoned lots of Nanochips that attacked Ben! (Ben): Ow! I can't stop these guys with Water Hazard, but maybe... (Transform) Rath! (Kevin): Wait a second. How is Rath in your playlist? (Ben): Dunno. As a matter o' fact, I remember going Rath before. It's weird that we didn't realize it then. (Gwen): You're right. (Ben): Who knows how many more are still in here? (Gwen): Ben, look out! While they were distracted, Clancy snuck up on them and hit Ben. (Ben): Ow! Lemme tell ya somethin' Clancy, nobody in the world hits Rath! A few Nanochips formed into a missile with tentacles! It grabbed Ben and launched! Gwen and Kevin ran over, but Ben was already too high. (Ben): Lemme tell ya somethin' missile, no missile is ever gonna blow Rath u... BOOOOOOOOOOMM!!! (Gwen and Kevin): Ben! Ben, still as Rath, was thrown to the ground. After landing, he timed out and got up weakly. (Ben): Ouch! (Clancy): Resistance is futile! You're going to give me the Omnitrix now! (Ben): No way! (Attepmted transform) Werewol...! Great! Clancy jumped at Ben and started activating the Omnitrix. Suddenly, a yellow flash went out to Clancy. He suddenly morphed into a combo of his mutant form and Rath! (Clancy): Now I can get revenge on the Forever Knights! (Ben): You just want revenge on the Forever Knights? Go ahead! (Clancy): Uh, okay. I thought you'd oppose. (Kevin): As long as the Knights are defeated, we'll be happy. (Clancy): Okay. He flew off. (Gwen): Ben, Clancy just got Rath! (Ben): No, Clancy got a weak copy of him. That's why he didn't fully transform. It'll wear off in a while. At the Knights' lair, Clancy snuck in to King Patrick's throneroom. (Patrick): Clancy? But we killed you! (Clancy): Not at all! Lemme tell ya somethin'... Great. Now I'm doing it! Anyway, I'm here for revenge. It's time for your punishment you big... Suddenly, Clancy started detransforming. He turned back into the regular bug form. (Clancy): What happened? Where's my power? (Patrick): Gone, apparently. Knights, take him away. A few knights came in and carried Clancy outside, and threw him out, slamming the drawbridge door shut. (Clancy): Great! Zeno and Fich walked in with a few Nanochips. (Clancy): You got out! (Fich): Yes, we did. We've come to say that you're fired. (Clancy): What? (Zeno): After those two defeats, we realized that you aren't needed. The Nanochips attached to Clancy, and detransformed him. He turned back to his human form, and he wasn't blue anymore. (Clancy): No! Zeno put on an ID mask, making him look like a police officer. (Zeno): We gave a tip to the cops to come and arrest you here. A siren was heard. (Zeno): Here they are. Zeno pulled off the mask, and Fich teleported them away. (Clancy): No! The cops came and took Clancy away. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Paparo/Nanochips Arc Category:BTMT Episodes